Wrong Couplings
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: AkuDemy with a little AkuRoku. Sequel to Web of Lies and prequel to Because you Live. Axel decides to cut if off. Roxas finds out the hard way. Demyx a new interest?


_**Wrong couplings**_

* * *

**Axel's POV**  
I walked into Roxas's room. It was a normal day... Well, as normal as _anything _can get when Ximara was involved. She was the newest member, but she never had any problems fitting in with us. She usually hangs out with Xion or Larxene, the only two other females in the organization.

Entering the room, I found three other people in Roxas's room; Demyx, Ximara, and Xion. Demyx didn't seem so thrilled, sitting in Roxas's chair, but surprisingly Xion was sitting on the floor on top Ximara's lap instead of him. Roxas observed everything on top of his bed.

"Hey Axel!" was all I got from Ximara. I knew she was trying to be friendly but it wasn't like her. She liked getting into trouble. The fact that she was new protected her from all the punishments, but I realized that although she was new, she wasn't quite as recluse as anyone else. It was nice to have another girl in Organization XIII.

I gave her a smile. For once, I wished that I could ask her for advice. I knew she wasn't going to tell me _there and then,_**especially **with Roxas and Demyx both around. All I could do was look at her in another way. Her eyes started speaking for her.

'_Come to my room after we leave. I might be able to help you.'_

Ever-slightly nodding in agreement, I sat down on the bed and hugged Roxas closed to me. Sneaking a glance at Demyx, I could see that he had decided to sit next to Ximara on the floor. The three of them were laughing and giggling at the joke Ximara whispered to them. Sensing too much built tension in the room, she got up after Xion left her lap.

"Hey, Roxas, Axel, I'll see you guys later. There's something we have to do. Bye!" she said as she stood up, flicking out the red strands of hair in her eyes. As she walked out, Demyx quickly followed her and Xion too trailed after them.  
Roxas sighed and looked at me. "At least I still have you Axel…"

I couldn't answer him. It was hard to. I mean, I do love him but not in the way... No. I **loved** Roxas, but now, I love Demyx . I knew at that point, I desperately needed Ximara's help.

"Hey Roxas, I'll see you later alright?" I tried very hard to hide the conflict raging within my head. Luckily, it passed by pretty unnoticed.

"Okay, love you!" he chirped.

I spent briefly 5 minutes in there. Closing the door, I hurried silently down the hallway, reaching door number XV in no time. Ximara was writing something when I entered. A little puppy barked at me upon entering. I remember, her sister got it for her as a Christmas present. I heard they actually scared Xemnas into letting her keep it.

"Sorax, here girl!" Ximara smoothly called to the puppy. Placing her on her lap, she turned to me. "So, what's up Axel? You don't really ask me for advice unless it's pretty important."

I opened my mouth to start but shut it seeing her eyes shining with wisdom. After a hesitant pause, I argued as she countered back with her expressions.

"But Demyx is with Xion"

'_She doesn't love him.'_

"**Yes** he **does**!"

'_Does not.'_

"Then Roxas will be broken!"

'_He'll be happier __**knowing **__you're happy.'_

"But Mara-!"

Ximara's mouth finally took over the argument from her eyes, her tone harsh. "You have two choices!" she snapped at me. "**You** tell him, or **I **will." She finished calmly. I sighed deeply in defeat.

"Alright, but what about Xion?"

"I'll tell her for you."

"But... how will she react?"

"Simple.. She knows!"

I blinked at her confusion. Sighing, Ximara elaborated. "Look, I'll handle Roxas and Xion okay?" she said massaging her temples. I just nodded. Arguing with her will just annoy her even further causing a fiercer debate. We both walked to Xion's room. Once we entered, Xion's cheerful face greeted us.

"What's up guys?" she smiled.

I took a breath and blurt out everything. All the feelings, the doubt, the confusion, guilt, and all conflists running though my head miles an hour. Taking it all in, Xion just grinned even wider and grabbed the closest person, which happened to be Ximara, and hugged her tightly.

"So you gonna tell Demyx or Roxas?" she beamed happily.

"I honestly don't know. What do you think Mara?"

"**When** did I actually say you can call me '_Mara'_?"

"Oh come on! Almost everyone calls you that. I should be able to too!" I only received a snort as a response.

"We're going to Demyx first. Then, to Roxas."

"He's... going to learn the hard way... isn't he?" I muttered sadly.

"I'm sorry, Axel, but yes… He'll be hurt, but he'll accept the truth. It will prepare him for another relationship." Patting his arm, she continued. "Trust me Axel; nothing will hurt _as bad_ as the death of someone you love. I lost **everyone **in my family except for Maria." I saw the hurt surfacing in her eyes. For once, the icy blue eyes she once had darkened in an ocean of deep cobalt. In a split second, her eyes changed back to the icy blue.

We continued walking in silence. I kinda regret hearing about her family. We all don't have it, but as I said, Ximara was _different_. Demyx jumped to his feet when we entered his him room.

"What do you want Axel?" he said calmly.

"Just this."

I shrugged and pressed my lips against his. He stood there frozen for a few seconds. Slowly, his muscles relaxed and I pulled away. Demyx furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Then, what about Roxas?"

"He loves **you**, not him." Ximara answered for me.

"Then Xion-"

"She already knows."

Demyx started at both of us in disbelief. But as long as I have him, nothing will ever break us apart.

* * *

**Ximara's POV**  
I walked out of the room with a smile on my face. A simple, beautiful one, but my mind wondered how I was supposed to deliver the dreaded news to Roxas. It was all or nothing. I knocked on his door and heard a soft 'come in'. Upon entering, I saw a tear-stained Roxas and Xion, just standing there.

"What happened here?" I asked eyeing Xion.

"X-Xion said t-that A-Axel l-l-love D-Demyx… I-Is t-t-that _true_?"

I was tempted to lie, but the look on Xion's face stopped me. She shook her head slowly and sternly.

"Yes Roxas, he loves Demyx… But he loves you too."

"He loves Demyx more!" he cried out.

My voice got stuck in my throat. Xion came forward and place her hand on my shoulder and shook her head.

"Xion, we need to help him heal the wound in his heart. If you need me, call me. I'll check in with you every once in a while." I finally said. I exited the room and started walking towards Demyx's door when Luxord blocked my way.

"Poor kid got his heart broken by Axel."

"Get out of the way Luxord…"

"How about a bet?"

I boiled at his cocky tone. "Bring it on '_Gambler of Fate'_!"

He smirked at my use of his title. "Well, '_Spell Caster'_, if you can bring 3 couples together, I'll pay you 10000 mummy for **each **one. But if you lose, you'll pay me instead."

"Deal! But for now..., you owe me 10000 mummy!"

Axel and Demyx smiled as they both walked towards me.

"Mara, did you tell Roxas?"

"Yes, Axel, I did…"

"How was he?" Demyx asked, worried.

"Heartbroken. But don't worry, he'll be fine."

"How are you so sure?"

"Demyx, have you forgotten my attribute? It's healing so he'll be fine in no time! Don't worry about it!" then I turned to Luxord, "Pay up, _Mister Gambler_!"

He grudgingly pulled out 10000 mummy and I swiped it from his hand. Then I turned to Demyx and Axel.

"Come to the roof in 10 minutes. There's something I want to show you both."

In a flick of my fingers, I was already on the roof. Sitting down and looking up at the night sky, I smiled at all the stars that were visible. After a round of scanning it carefully, a little twinkle caught my eye. The star was faint but **beautiful**. I turned my head slightly and looked at the star next to it. It was shimmering bright and proud. I continued to look north and saw a star that shone bright, and then dim then bright again. To its left was a little star that shone brightly and it was also shy and to its north, it was just a little star, shinning, no matter what anyone said.

I mumbled out the word Aurora reminding myself that I was _half_, if not more, an Aurora too. My mind wondered back to the only Aurora I knew who was still alive, my mum's identical twin, Dawn Aurora. I never knew what my mum looked like, but I settled for how Dawn looked since they _were _identical twins. My mother reminded me about that second star I saw, bright and proud. I tiled my head back into the sky again and I looked at the first star, Claire's star, the third one was like Zack, playful but loving, the fourth one was just like Serah, shy but strong-willed underneath. The last star reminded me about the youngest children of the Aurora's, Arc, strong-willed and trying again and again no matter how many times he fails.

"Mara? You up here?"

"Here, Demyx!" I called. Axel and Demyx finally arrived in front of me and I smiled at them. "Guys, see those stars?" I asked. Both of them nodded. "It's your own constellation, I named it Aurora. And that one next to it, I named it Ayla, moonlight."

"It's also a tribute to the Aurora family right?" Axel asked.

"Their life came to an end in a fire… Everyone died…"  
I nodded without saying anything but Axel's second statement bugged me.

"Axel, I think you have mistaken…" I asked staring at him."The younger twin of the Auroras survived."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because," I managed to mumble out to a voice that was hardly audible, "Dawn Aurora is my mother's younger twin sister and my aunt..." I knew she wasn't actually the only Aurora I knew; she had two kids, Ember and Ash Aurora… But one thing is for sure. She was the last one from the main family.

All three of us sat down and they looked at the constellation. After a few minutes, I left. Axel and Demyx deserve more time together and I'm not gonna deny them that. Now, I'll have to think of a plan how to make Roxas recover and bring him and Xion together.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**  
How could I have been **so blind**! _All_ the signs were there! Axel didn't show as much affection to me the first time we were together. I should have known. As the first of my tears began to fall, the rain did the same…

* * *

AN: this is Kag. just posting this for Sky here. Last minute editing finally finished. Sorry you guys.


End file.
